The long-range purpose of the project is to study the biochemistry, morphology, pharmacology and physiology of synaptic transmission and neuronal connections of nerve cells of the mammalian cochlear nucleus. The interest is now focused on: 1) the application and further development of a system of computer programs for storing and displaying information on the localization, synaptic connections and activity of cells in the cochlear nucleus and for controlling experiments and processing results; 2) the regional decrease in the cochlear nucleus of aspartate and glutamate in normal and genetically deaf guinea pigs following cochlear ablation, the selective pattern of degeneration in the cochlear nucleus following local injection of kainic acid, and the Ca-dependent release with elevated K of amino acids from cochlear nucleus slices; 3) the ultrastructural changes at auditory nerve in genetically deaf guinea pigs and after cochlear ablation; 4) the connections of the cochlear nucleus, using horseradish peroxidase labeling and other techniques for defining neurons and a computer based system for locating cells on microscopic slides.